The three avatars
by Breannaisme
Summary: My name is Stella and I’m 15 years old. But I’m no ordinary teenager I’m 1 of the 3 avatars in the worlds. Now let me explain, we don’t know how this happened but we believe when ang almost died it caused 2 avatars to be born. I’m from the fire nation, ang is from the air nation and Kora is from the water tribe. Me,zuko,katara, ang, Kora,tough, and sokka travel around the world try


**Chapter 1**

I woke up to a loud sound of what it sounded like something huge. I ran out of my tent and so did everyone else,then my sister ozula comes on her giant lizard with mai and Tylee. Ozula and her friends jumped off and ozula came after me, she threw fire at me but I blocked it with air. I jumped up and hit her back with water making her fall to the ground. She stood back up and smiled,"that was a lucky shoot your still weak just like zuko," she said. Then her giant lizard came and picked them up and left. I could feel my temper rising, I turned around and breathed out and a bunch of fire came out like it does when I get mad. " we got to take her down,soon," I said.

",are you alright," zuko asked.

", I'm fine,"

",okay, we should probably head to republic city, so we can stop Amon before he wipes out all the airbenders there," Ang said.

",I agree," kora added.

",alright,pack your guys stuff up and we will head out," sokka said. I rolled my tent up and put my stuff on appa and then we all headed out.

 **Chapter 2:**

After 3 weeks of traveling we finally got there and I don't think I've ever been happier to be in a crowded place but all that was about to change because we are going to air temple island. We got a boat and took it to the island where angs son and grandchildren live. When we got there angs son, tenzin, was waiting for us with his wife Emma,"hi dad," master tension said.

",hi son," we all walked closer to the island.

",is this avatar Stella," master tension said.

",yes, it is," I walked in front of tension

",master tension it's so good to finally meet you, I've heard so much about how you trained kora, and I'm looking forward to learning from you," I said.

",good to meet you to, I'm looking forward to working with you too," he replied to me." Alright, will you show them there rooms," master tension asked his kids. The girl showed us our rooms and I got my own room,yay. When I unpacked all my stuff, I went out walking, and I seen ang,"imma go to the city and walk around," I said.

",alright but be carful, Amon is out there," he said. I nooded and went to the city and started to walk around, it was honestly the prettiest things I've ever seen, until I got blindsided by someone knocking me down. When I relised what was happening, it was too late, Amon was already there. I threw some water at him but he blocked it. I tried to hit him with air but none came out because I'm not the best air bender ever. A couple chi blockers came out of no where and hit my pressure points making me fall and putting a couple of there ropes around me and I couldn't get out. Amon came and looked me straight in the eye," you know, it would be the easiest thing right now to take your bending, but I won't, but I want you to know that you will get your bending took eventually but I'm saving you and your friends for last," he said. He hit one of my pressure points, kicked me off of the side I to the water and he was gone, I kept feeling like falling into sleep but I was fighting the darkness,I reached the serfs e and pulled myself onto the land. Then I faded back into darkness. When I woke back up I seen ang and tension come running, ang got beside of me and helped me sit up,"what happend," he said.

",Amon," I managed to say.

",did he take your bending,"

",no,"

",good," then I just started crying and ang pulled me in and was cradling me.

",I was so scared," I cried.

",your safe," master tension said.

",Come on, lets go back to the island," ang said. He helped me up and he gave me his jacket, when we walked Onto the island, everyone looked at me," what happen, are you alright Stella," zuko asked.

",yes, I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it," I said giving ang his jacket back and went into my room changing. I laid down and finally fell asleep. I woke up and went out side, tension was meditating,sokka was watching katara water bend,zuko was fire bending, and ang and Kora was sparring,"hey Stella, want to practice with us," ang asked.

",sure," I said. I walked over and got ready.

",the last person in the circle wins," Kora said. We went at each other, I throw some fire at both of them knocking them back a little bit but kora started hitting me with water repeatedly, it kept pushing me back until I rederected it and hit her out. Ang threw a rock at me and it hit me hard making me fall back out of the circle on the ground. Ang held out his hand and helped me up,"you guys okay," he asked.

",we are fine, we can take a hit," kora said. Then, katara came running.

",guys, fire nation is getting stronger and stronger, they took over ba sing sa," she said out of breath.

",what are we supposed to do," I asked ang.

",where going to have to split up, me,Stella, and zuko can fly back on appa, we will take down fire lord ozi and azula than fly back here,"

",alright but be carful dad," tension said. Zuko, ang and I got on appa and we all flew back, it's time to take down my father.

 **Chapter 3**

: When we got to the place where my father and azula is,"I'm going after our father, you get azula," I said to zuko. Ang looked at me," let me help you," ang said.

",no, this is my fight,"

",at least let me stay close,"

",alright," I walked straight into the throne room where my father was and he looked at me surprised.

",what are you doing here, Stella," he said.

",I'm here to take you down," I said.

",I'm your father, you couldn't defeat me,"

",I can and I will, for far too long you and azula have ruled and that is going to end today,"

",I don't think that's going to happen," next thing I knew he shot lighting at me, it backed me up against a wall, but I managed to find the strength to redirect it at him but he jumped out of the way making it destroying his throne. He came at me, he blasted me with fire making me go flying into the wall, ouch. I stood back up dizzy, but I managed to shoot him with some rocks giving me a second to breath."you will regret this," he said shooting me with lighting, I got a hold of the lighting enough to wear it won't kill me, but it still hurts but I still couldn't redirect it. Ang came out of no where and got the lighting from me and redirected it hitting my father. I fell to the ground because that drained the energy out of me. Ang,turned around and was helping me up when my father was about to hit him with fire, so I made a rock go all around him where he couldn't move. Ang looked at him,"your not going to be able to hurt anyone ever again," he said. Then a bright light went everywhere and then went away." What did you just do," I asked.

",I took his bending," then I rembered zuko was still with azula. I ran until I seen zuko standing over azula, and she was tied down to a pole. I started laughing and I looked at her," ha we win," I said.im glad we have one less thing to worry about.

 **Chapter 4:**

: when we got back to air temple island,everyone came running,"are you guys alright," tension asked.

",we are fine,"

",good," then there was a huge sound, I looked off in the distance, and there was a bunch of aircrafts coming twords the island but they where Amons,"oh come on, we just got back," I said.

",ang get tension and the kids out of here, zuko, katara,and sokka go with them,me and Stella," will get out of here the other way," kora said. Me and kora started running, and she made a air bubble in the water so we could get out of there without being seen."where are we going," I asked.

",the arena, we will be safe there, until we can get into one of Amon rallies,to see what his plan is," kora replied.

",alright," we got to the arena and went to the very top, there where 2 boys sitting up there,"kora," they both said. Running up and hugging her,"hey guys can we stay here tonight, we need to get into one of Amon rallies we are going to try to get into the one tomorrow," kora asked.

",of course, " the older boy, who was pretty good looking said.

",Stella, this is Marco, and that is his brother bolin"

",hi Stella," Marco said.

",is that, the fire nation avatar Stella," bolin said.

",yes," I laughed." So you guys bend,"

",yeah, I'm a fire bender, bolin is a earth bender," Marco said.

",that's cool, "

",alright, we are going to go and get some sleep," kora said. I followed her, into a room and we both fell asleep immediately. When we woke up, we went downstairs to wear Marco and bolin were." We are going to go, the rally started in 10 min," kora said. Me and kora got some coats so they couldn't tell who we where, and walked in,then on the stage was Amon, he looked straight in the eyes, it was like he knew who we where."maybe we should get out of here," I said.

",agreed," we both turned around.

",where are you going young avatars," Amon said."The show is just beginning," we both looked and then something raised up on staged and it was,master tension, ang,zuko,katara,sokka, and tensions kids,"no, they, they got away," I said. Me and kora ran up on stage, which wasn't the smartest idea but we had to save them. I busted a pipe so fog would go everywhere, we both cut them loose,"get outta here," I yelled. They all took off, and me and Kora seen amon starting to run after us. We both ran out into the hallway,I ran into a room,and ducked underneath a table. Amon walked in, and he walked right by the table so I thought I was safe until I felt a horrible pain in my body, and I realized how he was taking peoples bending away he was using blood bending, he's a water bender. He blood bended me out from under he table. He blood bended me where I was on my knees, I kept trying to fight it but it was way to powerful. He came up behind me and put one finger on my head and then let me go making me fall and I was m, I slowly pushed my self up because I couldn't go any faster,because of how weak I was. He grabbed my face making me look at him,"I told you, I would get you,"he said. Then ang and kora busted in,"let her go amon," kora said.

",guys he's a water bender, he can blood bend," I said. Ang blasted him so hard he went flying out the window, and into the water,and he swam off,never to be seen again."are you alright," ang asked.

",he took my bending," I said.

",come on," he picked me up and carried me to airtemple island. When we got there he makes me down on the ground and everyone came running, my brother got down on his knees beside of me," what happend," he asked.

",he took her bending,"

",no,"

",I might be able to get it back but if I was you guys I would get back," ang helped me sit up and he put his hand on my forehead and then I felt something inside of me and I immediately snapped into avatar mode. My eyes started glowing, and all the elements around me started floating. Then everything stopped and I went out of avatar mode and I wasn't so weak anymore," try to bend," ang said. I tried to bend and I was able to. In that moment I realized we had won.


End file.
